An Airbender of Magic
by malfoy-lover218
Summary: The Gaang goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and meet the next generation. Do they get more than just an education though? Mostly canon couples.
1. The Letters

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter or Avatar: The Last Airbender. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, respectively. The only thing I own is the plot.**

Chapter 1: The Letters

When Clarion woke up, the first thing she saw was a dark, handsome man smiling on top of her. She almost screamed before she realized who it was. It was Haru.

"Good morning my beautiful princess!" He said. His face was partly lit because of the sun streaming through the window. Haru's left eye sparkled green because of it. He also had his signature green headband on.

"I don't look beautiful right now," she replied and tried to turn over. Clari's black hair was a tangled mess. Her hazel eyes still had sleep crusted under her bottom lashes and in the corner of her eyes. Her lips were chapped beyond compare. One could hardly call her beautiful at this moment, but Haru knew what she was really like. On the inside. It was why he liked her so much. She was a fighter and feisty, but also kind and considerate, just like him.

"Well, to me you do," Haru replied.

"Thank you, now can you get out of here so I can look beautiful for the rest of the world."

"Of course my lady." He said in a weird voice. He was still laying on the bed, but stood on his knees so he could bow deeply, his nose barely touching her stomach. "Also, you kind uncle, who is allowing me to rest here, has asked you to be quick, it is your turn to help him in his booming tea shop."

"Why thank you kind sir, and tell my dear Uncle Iroh that I will," Clarion said mimicking him terribly. Haru rolled off the big bed, laughing hysterically, and hurried out the door. Clari smiled to herself. She walked over to the closet, and grabbed some clothes. She had put on a loose red dress that came to her ankle, with a gold and dark red wrap over it to make it tight. She then put her hair in its normal look. A long ponytail in the back that was slightly curled and two pieces of curled hair that framed her face. She decided not to wear any makeup today. She would be sweating in the hot tea shop her uncle owned. After she had finished preparing for a hard day of work, Clari ran down the stairs to the first level of the shop.

Clari said hello and gave a quick side hug to her Uncle Iroh. He was a big, smiling old man with a white beard. Then, she grabbed an apron to seat some people who had just come into the tea shop. After taking their order, she looked around the shop and saw all her friends in there.

Katara and Aang were at one table. Katara was wearing her normal waterbender clothes, a blue wrap top and skirt that was slit on either side, blue wrist bands, her pouches with water were across her back, and her hair was in a long braid with her hair loops. Aang was wearing his airbender clothes, a red and yellow wrap shirt with his right shoulder showing, a red belt, and brown pants.

Directly across from them were Sokka and Suki. Sokka was wearing his water tribe clothes, a blue tunic with a white diagonal stripe, a dark blue belt, his boomerang slung over his back, his space sword, blue pants, white wrist wraps, and his 'warrior wolftail.' Suki was wearing her Kyoshi uniform, a green shirt, dark green skirt, an apron that was split in the middle, her black padding, her belt with the fans tucked in, and her Kyoshi headband and makeup. Clari could tell Suki was getting annoyed with Sokka because she kept trying to get his attention, but he was too focused on Aang and Katara. Probably being in full on overprotective brother mode.

Zuko, whose turn to help was yesterday, was flirting with Mai. He was wearing his traveling clothes, a red undershirt, a dark red tunic with gold edges, red pants, his broad swords over his back, and his hair was hanging in his eyes. Mai was wearing a long dark red dress that came to her ankles and long sleeves, a black tunic with dark red edges, her throwing knives and darts were inside her sleeves and around her ankles, and her hair had two little buns on either side of her head and two strands of hair were behind her ears.

Toph, Teo, and Haru were sitting together at another table. While Ty Lee was doing backflips and handstands to the applause of the people in the tea shop. Toph was wearing her earthbender outfit, a green loose shirt and pants, a light green tunic, a dark green belt, her headband, her space earth bracelet, and green wrist bands. Teo was wearing a dark grey long sleeved shirt, a light green tunic, black wrist bands, and was showing off his new gadget on his wheel chair. Haru was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt with green cuffs, a light green tunic, a green sash, green belt, grey pants, a green headband with short hairs on either side pulled out, and a small bun with a yellow ponytail on top. Ty Lee was wearing a pink shirt that ended where her ribs did, a diamond shaped dark pink fabric over that, pink pants that were cinched at mid calf, a dark pink belt with fabrics shaped like pentagons hanging from it, her hair was is a long braided ponytail and her bangs framed her face.

Everyone was having fun and laughing. Clari was glad that the war was over. It had made everyone so tense.

Clari was busy for an hour, taking orders and balancing pots, cups, and saucers on a tray. As she was passing the balcony door, she heard a small bird call. Clari went to open it thinking a sparrowkeet had lost its way. She immediately looked down hoping to keep the bird as a pet, but saw nothing. Clari was about to close the door when noticed some strange looking birds on the ledge. Upon closer inspection she discovered they were owls... Actual owls, not cat owls, but fully fledged owls. Then she found the letters at their feet. Clari untied one from the nearest owl and read the cover.

Fire Lord Zuko Okamoto of the Fire Nation The upstairs bedroom, second landing, third door on the right, Jasmine Dragon, Upper Ring, Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom

There was an intricate wax seal on the back. Clarion untied and looked at the other letters. There was a letter for Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Mai, Ty Lee, Haru, Teo, Suki, and... herself. She brought the letters inside and gathered her friends in the back kitchen.

"Some owls brought letters for all of us," Clari said looking confused.

"Do you mean cat owls?" Zuko asked.

"No, just owls." She looked up from inspecting the letters and saw everyone's baffled faces. "I know weird right. Anyway, here are your letters." Clari passed the letters to everybody except Toph, whom she handed to Katara.

"Okay, let's open them on three," Aang said.

"I guess so, sweetie," Katara said. Everyone else gave their yes's.

"Ok, 1... 2... 3..." Aang counted. The sound of ripping paper filled the kitchen of the tea shop. As soon as Clari had opened hers, she began reading silently.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Sentreal Raddiford

Dear Princess Clarion Okamoto of the Fire Nation, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely, Brianna Eartean, Deputy Headmistress

The next page listed the necessary books and supplies for a school. Apparently a school for wizardry.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM Fourth-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) 5. Dress robes, dress (girls), or suit and tie (boys) (for special occasions) student may choose which to bring Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) By: Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic (Second Edition) By: Bathilda Bagshot and Hillary Milunda

Magical Theory By: Adalbert Waffling

Intermediate Transfiguration By: Melissa Goshawk

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By: Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions By: Arsenius Jigger

The Monster Book of Monsters By: Doliert Salaner

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection By: Quentin Trimble

Ancient Runes Made Easy (For Ancient Runes class only) By: Philiea Fintilia

Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles (For Muggle Studies and History class only) By: Wilhelm Wigworthy

Unfogging the Future (For Divination class only) By: Cassandra Vablatsky

McDougal Littell Pre-Algebra Math Book By: Ron Larson, Laurie Boswell, Timothy Kanold, and Lee Stiff

McDougal Littell World History, Culture, and Geography (For Muggle Studies and History class only) By: McDougal, Littell, Sarah Bednarz, and Rand McNally and Company

OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set of brass scales Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

MUGGLEBORNS PLEASE NOTE: A professor from Hogwarts will come to explain the wizarding world. The professor will also take you to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies.

Clari read the letter 3 times to make sure it was real. 'Wizards and witches don't exist. Do they?', she thought. Clari remembered stories that her mother, Ursa, would tell her and Zuko (Azula didn't pay attention long enough) about magical people from a long, long time ago.

"So, assuming I got a letter since I was called in here, what does it say?" Toph asked.

"Oh, of course," Katara said. She had finished reading her letter and was standing in shock at the contents. "It says, Dear Miss T. Beifong of the Earth Kingdom, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely, Brianna Eartean, Deputy Headmistress," Katara read. "It also has a page for supplies.

"Does anybody know what a Hogwarts is?" Toph asked.

"Well, the letter says it's a school for wizardry. But the only wizards I've ever heard about were from when I was little, but dad said that they existed a long, long time ago. Have you guys ever heard of witches and wizards at all?"

Clari, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee nodded. All were remembering the stories that Ursa, Zuko and Clari's mom had told them when they were kids.

"But they can't actually exist right?" Zuko asked. "I mean, magic just doesn't exist. None of us know a witch or a wizard. Do you?" Several no's filled the room.

"I do." A voice from behind them said. They all turned to look towards the voice. It was Uncle Iroh. "A long time ago, I went to that world and met a friend. His name was Albus Dumbledore. He was very kind, and very wise. You were right in stating that Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards."

"That world?" Zuko asked.

"It is in a separate world, perhaps dimension would be a better term, either way it is a place not like our own. Sort of like how we have a spirit world."

"But Uncle you can't possibly have been there, witches and wizards just don't exist."

"So do you think we should go?" Clari asked ignoring the protests of her brother. She had decided to believe Uncle, he would never lie about a place such as this.

"Yes, I think it would be a very good experience for all of you."

"Well then, I'm going to go to this school, whether you like it or not Zuko. Are any if you going to going to this Hogwarts place?" Clari asked. Almost everyone nodded said yes.

"But I have a nation to run, I just became Firelord. What would my people think if I left " Zuko said.

"I could be Fire Lord for you, your people would believe that you were exploring a new world for them. To make sure that it is not a threat to us." Iroh offered.

"Yeah Zuko, leaving just wouldn't be the same without you," Toph joked.

"Ok, fine," Zuko conceded after seeing Clari's pleading face.

"What about the Kyoshi Warriors?" Suki asked.

"Couldn't you ask one of the more advanced girls to lead for a while?" Ty Lee suggested.

"That's true I could ask Uli to lead for a bit." Everyone was going to go. They each wrote a reply on some parchment. Katara wrote one for Toph. Clari took each person's letter when they were finished and gave one to each owl. They flew away one by one to somewhere in the distance. Clari watched until they were out of sight and then walked back into the shop.

"I guess we should start packing for when we need to leave," Aang said.

"Alright, let's go," Sokka said.

Everyone went to their respective rooms and began to pack. Clari decided to pack her Fire Nation dresses, her armor (in case there was something wrong), her broad swords (Zuko had taught her a few things), some makeup, and various other things. A few hours later everyone was packed and ready to go. They all trekked down the stairs and into the main room of the tea shop. Most if them were sittig in the floor, several bags around them.

After a few seconds of sitting and staring at ine another, Teo voiced the question that everyone was thinking, "How are we supposed to get to Diagon Alley anyway?"

"That's a great question Teo? How are we going to get to Diagon Alley?" Toph asked. Everyone looked towards Clari.

"You think I'm supposed to know how to get there. This morning I didn't even know Hogwarts and the wizarding world existed let alone how to get there."

"Didn't the letter say that muggleborns would be getting an escort to Diagon Alley?" Suki asked.

"But how do we know we're muggleborns? We don't even know what they are!" Haru said.

Outside there was a small popping noise. They all exchanged a glance and went towards the door. Just as Aang was about to open it, a tall, handsome man with a long, billowy black robe came into the Jasmine Dragon.

**AN: The McDougal Littel books are actual books. I don't own them. I have used them though. I used those books because I was too lazy to make up more names and books. The reason Hogwarts is using them is because after the war, the ministry decided to do some reforms and the school followed. Also, let's just say that the Gaang can read English. Please Review!**


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own Harry Potter or Avatar: The Last Airbender. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko respectively. I only own Caitlyn Malfoy and Clari. **

Chapter 2

When the man walked in, he immediately noticed the large group staring at him. He stuck out his hand towards the nearest person (which happened to be Aang) and said, "Hello, my name is Professor Neville Longbottom. I am a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He had an odd accent.

"Hello, I'm Avatar Aang." He shook Professor Longbottom's hand. As he let go Aang indicated the persons in the group behind him. "This is Katara, Toph, Ty Lee, Sokka, Suki, Teo, Mai, Zuko, Haru, and Clarion." Clari cringed at the sound of her real name but smiled catching herself.

"It's wonderful to meet you all. I'm here to explain what Hogwarts is and about the wizarding world. I will also be escorting you to Diagon Alley where you will buy your supplies for school. Is there a room where we can talk privately. I don't want anyone to hear about... my world, that doesn't have to." Neville had said this a bit quieter so as to not attract attention.

"Of course, we can use my room. That should be far enough away from eavesdroppers. Follow me," Katara said. They all went up two flights of stairs to the topmost landing. Katara's room was the last door on the left. It was the farthest room in the building from the main shop. No one except Iroh should have any reason to come up here.

After everyone had entered, Sokka shut and locked the door. Clari looked at him quizzically.

"We don't want anyone barging in do we?" Sokka said to Clari quietly. Then he went to stand by Suki. He had his arm slung over her shoulder. Haru was behind Clari with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head sitting on top of hers. Katara and Aang were sitting down on two pillows that they had placed next to each other. Mai and Zuko were sitting on the bed. Ty Lee was laying on the ground stretching her legs to her head. Toph was standing behind Aang, and Teo was next to Katara. Professor Longbottom sat across from everyone in a chair that Sokka pulled up for him.

"Is everyone comfortable? Good, it's going to be a long story. Ok, let's get the obvious out of the way, you're all witches and wizards. This is kind of unusual since —"

"Prove it," Sokka interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Prove that you're a wizard."

"Alright then, you wouldn't mind if I use you as a... demonstration?"

"No, not at all." Sokka said pompously.

Longbottom took a stick out of an inside pocket in his robe. He pointed it at Sokka and said, "Levicorpus." He didn't have to say the spell aloud, he did it so they would know what one sounds like. After he said it, Sokka was hoisted into the air by his ankle by an unseen force. He started yelling and flailing his arms wildly.

"Get… Me… Down… From… Here…" Sokka said breathlessly as his face was turning red.

"Alright, alright. Liberacorpus."

Sokka crashed to the ground quite loudly. Suki ran over to make sure he was okay.

"Magic, is real. Magic is very... very real." Sokka gasped.

"Please ignore my insolent brother. You can continue, please," Katara said while looking disdainfully at her brother whom Suki was trying to calm down.

"Thank you," Professor Longbottom said. He continued to tell the young Team Avatar about the wizarding world. Around ten minutes later, Team Avatar had heard the main just of the world Longbottom lived in.

"Now, I will be escorting you lot to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies. Is everyone packed and ready?"

"Yes, I think we all are," Suki said. She turned to get approval from the others. They were all nodding their heads at what Suki had said.

"Ok, I have what's called a portkey to transport us to the Leaky Cauldron. Two other people will be waiting for us to help me get your supplies since there's so many of you. Everyone hold onto your luggage and grab some part of this boot," he said while pulling out an old, dirty boot.

"So this is what we're using to get to a shopping place? A disgusting boot? Great," Mai said bleakly.

"Oh Mai, don't be such a sour puss, we're going to a magical place to shop for magical supplies for our magical school! Be excited for once!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Can't you tell, I'm ecstatic," Mai said sarcastically.

"Alright everyone got their bags? Good, now hold onto the boot," Professor Longbottom said. Everyone grabbed onto the portkey and felt a tugging sensation behind their navel. When they landed on the ground everyone but Toph, Haru, Teo, Aang, and Professor Longbottom fell. They had landed in a dark alley. Those that had fallen were wiping off the dirt gathered from said fall.

"Everyone, follow me," the professor motioned toward the opposite end of the alley. "We had to land here because we don't want the muggles to see a group of people randomly appear. And the Leaky Cauldron would have been far to small for us to land there." They followed the professor and saw a dirty pub on the corner in front of them. To everyone else on the street, they seemed to think it wasn't there. They passed by it not even giving it a glance.

But to the this group of people (with the exception of Toph), as they got closer to the pub, they saw words appear on a sign overhead that said, 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

They walked inside and saw a good amount of people in the pub. Over half of the tables were filled. A nice wooden staircase leading to bedrooms upstairs was nestled in the back right corner. The place overall was grubby. Most things were a bit dirty. The people here seemed to be very nice though. People were talking in a friendly manner to others and waved to Professor Longbottom when he walked past.

A blonde woman behind a bar said to Longbottom, "Neville, honey I'm glad you're back. How did it go?" Neville had walked up to the bar and gave a kiss to the woman.

"Hannah! It went really well. How's everything going here? Did Caitlyn and Draco arrive?"

"Yeah they're just over there. Everything's going great. I suppose you need to get your work done. Just remember to give Aaliyah a hug. She missed you."

"Bye sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too." Hannah had turned to give a drink she had finished making to a man with a hood over his head.

He turned to look at the kids standing behind him.

"They look a bit old to be just starting Hogwarts don't they?" The man had dark black hair and a creepy look in his eyes.

"Zabini." Neville acknowledged the man with a hint of disgust so subtle Clari could barely tell it was there. "Yes, they are, but McGonagall—"

"You needn't say any more. I'm sure she had her reasons. How did you find out about it though? She's been… gone for a few years hasn't she?"

"A letter to Raddiford. Not directly to him, but to the headmaster of the school at the time. It explained everything."

"Ah, well, carry on then." Zabini turned back to his drink and took a sip from it.

A man and a woman had noticed Longbottom. They stood up and began walking towards the group.

The man was tall, with tousled platinum blonde hair, silver grey eyes, and a pointy chin. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and jeans.

The woman was also tall (though not as tall as the man), with raven black hair pulled up in an elegant twist, bright green eyes, and kind face. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a floral scarf and black jeans. As she reached Neville, she spread her arms out to hug him.

"Hello, Neville. How's everything?" She asked as she let go. The man had shaken Professor Longbottom's hand.

"Hey Neville," the man said. Both the man and the woman had the same sort of accent as Professor Longbottom.

Neville replied, "Hey Caitlyn, hey Draco. Everything's going great. Hannah and Aaliyah are doing fine."

"That's great! We were actually just sitting with Aaliyah," Caitlyn said.

"Anyway, back to what Sentreal called us here for." They had turned their attention back to the children in front of them.

"So, what are you lots names?" Caitlyn asked after she had taken in their attire. It was quite startling. They were wearing clothes like nothing she had ever seen.

"I'm Avatar Aang."

"Katara."

"Toph."

"Teo."

"Sokka."

"Suki."

"Ty Lee."

"Mai."

"Zuko."

"Clari."

"Haru."

"Well, I'm Caitlyn Malfoy, and this is my husband Draco. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Katara said.

"So I was thinking that we'd split up that way we're not in everybody else's way since it's such a large group," Professor Longbottom said to the adults.

"That's a great idea Neville," Mr. Malfoy said.

"If you guys could divide yourselves up that would be appreciative. To try to make it even let's do two groups of four and one group of three. Caitlyn, I'll give you the choice of three or four first."

"I'll take a group of four," she said.

"Draco, three or four?"

"I don't care you can choose Neville," Mr. Malfoy replied.

"Alright I'll take the other group of four." During this the kids had been deciding what groups to be in.

"How about we go with Zuko, Mai, Clari, and Ty Lee; Teo, Toph, and Haru; and Katara, Aang, Suki, and me," Sokka suggested. Everyone thought that was a good plan. "Alright I think we have the groups settled. Zuko, Mai, Clari, and Ty Lee can go with..."

"They can go with me," Mrs. Malfoy interrupted.

"Ok. Teo, Toph, and Haru..."

"Are going with me," Mr. Malfoy said.

"That means Katara, Aang, Suki, and I are going with Professor Longbottom."

"Correct. Alright I'm going to start with Flourish and Blotts. Come you four follow me," Professor Longbottom said. Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Suki followed him.

"I'm going to the apothecary to meet the kids," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Alright, I'm going to start at Madam Malkins," his wife replied.

"Teo, Toph, and Haru, follow me." The second group followed.

"Ok, we're going to go to the robe shop first," Mrs. Malfoy said. "And your names are Zuko, Mai, Clari, and Ty Lee right?" She called Mai, Ty Lee; Clari, Mai; and Ty Lee, Clari. The only name she got right was Zuko's because it was a boy name.

"You got Zuko's name right, but I'm Ty Lee, that's Clari, and that's Mai," Ty Lee giggled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I mixed up your names!"

"It's okay Mrs. Malfoy, I'm surprised you remembered them because their were so many of us," Clari said.

"Yes well, let's get going to the shop then shall we?"

"Lead the way," Zuko said putting his arm around Mai's waist. Instead of walking towards the front door, Mrs. Malfoy led them to the back of the pub.

"Umm, Mrs. Malfoy? Aren't the shops the other way?" Zuko asked.

"They aren't because we don't want any Muggles poking around in a wizarding shopping place." she said kindly. They had stepped into a small brick room. There were a few barrels in the corner. On the opposite wall a cluster of bricks seemed to be pushed too far inward.

Mrs. Malfoy took out a stick like Professor Longbottom's and tapped it in several places on the wall. Zuko gave Clari a questioning look and she mouthed back, "It's her wand." There was a look of realization on his face and he told Mai who was also confused. After Mrs. Malfoy had finished tapping, she put her wand away and waited for the entrance to be opened. The bricks began to twist a move away from the middle of the wall. The four new students watch in awe while Mrs. Malfoy checked to see if she had her money for her children's supplies.

She would be buying most of them today as well. All of her children were finally going to Hogwarts and they all needed new robes. The older ones would be meeting them at Madam Malkins while the younger ones would be meeting Draco at the apothecary. As she finished, the entrance to Diagon Alley had finished opening. Through it there was a crowd of people swarming around.


End file.
